


Once Upon a Dream

by Lyanna_Targaryen



Category: GreedFall, GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Disguise, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Targaryen/pseuds/Lyanna_Targaryen
Summary: Elaine De Sardet is furious that Constantin chose to skip out on his father's masquerade ball and leave her to fend off all the suitors that wish to climb the rank in nobility. The night goes by uneventful until she meets a masked man that quite literally sweeps her off her feet. As the night continues on she can't get the thought of Constantin off her mind, especially since this mysterious newcomer reminds her of her cousin in so many ways...
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet, De Sardet (GreedFall)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. Eve of the Ball

“Constantin, tell me you’re joking? You’re not seriously going through with this absurdity, are you? Your father will have your head!” Elaine De Sardet exclaimed, her focus split between her daily training session and her cousin’s impromptu attendance. She sidestepped a guardsman who thought her distracted and sent him tumbling after a quick parry with her short sword and a well-placed kick to his backside. “And just think what your mother will have to say!” 

“Nicely done, cousin! What wonderful footwork and excellent display of manipulating another’s momentum! Even without the use of magic, you are extraordinary to behold.”

“I’m being serious, Constantin!” Elaine warned. 

“And as am I! A true vision of both strength and beauty! Surely this has been pointed out to you before, no?”

Elaine nodded to dismiss the guardsman she was skirmishing with before she turned to glare at her cousin who had interrupted her morning training session. There was a reason Kurt purposely had them on two different training schedules. Constantin was the embodiment of the word _distraction_ and tended to ensnare whoever gave him an ear.

“And how do you intend to pull off this feat of yours, hm? Do you think your absence will go unnoticed? I’m sure your mother is arranging a guard detail for you as we speak. You’ll be under constant supervision the moment you wake the day of the ball.” Elaine pointed out and crossed her arms. 

While she was very concerned for the well being of her cousin, Constantin didn’t seem all too bothered with what she had to say. Instead of what should’ve been apprehension in his pale blue-colored eyes, there was a twinkling gleam of mischievousness and something else that Elaine couldn’t quite place. Just what did her cousin have planned?

Constantin mocked her stance by crossing his arms and then leaned his shoulder nonchalantly against the wall. “You really think so little of me to not have this all planned out? Oh, my dear sweet cousin, I appreciate your concern but your fear is misplaced.”

“Is that so?”

“Very! In fact, what I am doing is actually to the benefit of both my parents and myself!” he pushed off the wall and causally sauntered towards his cousin. “Because how would I disappoint them even more than I already do if I’m not even there?”

Elaine held her ground when Constantin stopped just inside her personal space. Her cheeks warmed at his proximity but she told herself it was still the effects of her tough training. “I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Constantin. Nobility demands toughness and your parents-”

“-are just trying to make you stronger.” Constantin finished and sighed. “As a child, I believed that to be so, but now I know better. They may judge me however they like as their opinions mean so little to me.” He raised a hand and gently set it on Elaine’s cheek. “Only your thoughts of me are what truly matter, dear cousin. You’ve always been my lucky star.”

Flustered and embarrassed, Elaine smacked his hand away and scowled up at him. “Quit your teasing and be serious. It’s your father’s birthday, of course, he’ll want you there.”

Constantin frowned and crossed his arms again. “Right, because he so much enjoyed my presence at his last birthday.”

“Is that when you caught a diplomat of Thélème on fire?” Kurt voiced from the barracks doorway. Both cousins were startled by his sudden appearance but only Elaine chose to step back and put some space between her and Constantin. “Even I heard about that one and I wasn’t even there.”

Constantin dramatically rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “After thorough instructions, the fire-breather had no qualms with allowing me a try at his act. We both believed I to be quite good at it! The flame I created was spectacular! The crowd was loving it!” he laughed as he reflected on the memory. “Oh, if only that diplomat hadn’t gotten so close and ruined all the fun. Such a shame.”

“Yeah, cause he’s to blame.” Kurt scoffed.

“Oh, I doubt he even remembers the whole ordeal,” The blond waved it off. “Plus, I heard his eyebrows have since grown back, so it’s not like he received any serious injuries.”

Kurt smirked. “Heh, heard his mustache got charred, but his eyebrows too? Gotta tell that one to the boys later on. But for now,” he pointed a gloved hand at Elaine. “You go take an ice bath. Her Highness will kill me if you’re covered in bruises or are too sore to dance at your uncle’s upcoming party. And you,” he glared at Constantin. “Quit interrupting Greenblood’s training sessions. You’re lucky I wasn’t here when your ugly mug first showed up.”

Constantin laughed, not bothered at all by Kurt reprimanding. “Apologies! But I had exciting news to share with my talented cousin that I just couldn’t keep to myself.”

Elaine grabbed his elbow when he tried to walk away. “You never told me your plan.” She hissed.

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “What plan?”

“Are you willing to become my guilty accomplice?” Constantin quirked a blond eyebrow.

Elaine knew begging would do nothing to change his mind. He was far too stubborn when he had his mindset on something. “Just promise you won’t do anything that’ll require me having to come and save your hide.” She instead settled with. 

“Oh for fuck's sake, now what are you two up to…” Kurt mumbled under his breath. 

“I’ll be safe,” he clasped his hand over hers that was still squeezing his elbow. “I promise. Now you promise me that you’ll try to have fun and not be fretting over me.”

Elaine gave a small smile. “Don’t make me promise the impossible, Constantin. You make up my thoughts for the better part of the day.” She blushed immediately after realizing what she just said. “Worrying over you, that is. Because you’re always getting into trouble and somehow getting me involved.” Elaine snatched her hand out from under his and made quick steps to the courtyard exit, praying no one noticed how red her face had gotten.

She really needed an ice bath. 


	2. The Morning of the First Night

The Prince’s birthday ball was to be split into two nights of distinguished events. The first night would be the typical proper commemoration where formalities and diplomatic negotiation would consist of the better part of the long evening. It was also when those in attendance chose to refrain from indulging in alcohol consumption to ensure their minds and tongues would be at their sharpest. As much of a learning experience the affair always made out to be for Elaine De Sardet, it was always the second night that she favored a great deal more. 

The second and final day of the celebration was far less formal and a night purely initiated for the guests to be someone other than what’s been demanded of them and to partake in all the festivities that the wild night had to offer. The alcohol shipped in from other nations never ran out despite the vast amount that gets consumed as the whole city down to every diverse district celebrated blissfully intoxicated as one. 

Elaine would always slip from the palace ballroom with her cousin and watch the masses shoot fireworks into the night sky and listen to the joyful, upbeat music radiating from the streets below. For years the two teens coveted to their parents to partake in the merrymakings beyond the palace gates but each time their requests would be denied, as partying with drunken commoners was deemed ‘_unsafe_’. 

Eventually, Elaine relented as she grew to see the logic in the decision. Being a young lady alone out on the streets late at night could be troublesome on just about every other night, especially one from a well off family like herself. And the obvious identifying mark under the left side of her jaw sure didn’t help conceal her status to those who were aware and make use of holding her for ransom. Constantin was a shining example of such instances. She still didn’t know if all the kidnapping she overheard about were rumored or spoke true. She’d ask her cousin herself but the over theatrical tails he’d always spin for her over the years made her doubt his serenity in such admissions. 

And speaking of which, what _was_ her cousin up to?

Throughout the hectic morning of getting dolled up and ready for the masquerade ball that night, she’d ask every servant who came her way of the whereabouts of his Excellency Constantin d’Orsay. And so far, the famed young Highness would be exactly where he was expected to be. His guards so far have had no difficulty in their chore (for once) and even the official seamstress and tailor had his formal attire amended and ready for the night. Apparently, everything was going smoothly, as peculiar as that sounded, and no one suspected anything amiss. But Elaine knew better. It was because nothing seemed amiss that she knew Constantin was up to something. 

Her heart pinched in her chest at the thought that Constantin was planning to sneak from the palace and live out their old dream of celebrating the night away with the everyday people of Sérène. He wouldn’t do that without her, right? He’d promised he would take her along if the day ever came where they were awarded approval. And Constantin never broke any promises made to her.

Elaine De Sardet stood up so sharply that the handmaiden fixing her hair stumbled back in alarm. “Your Excellency?” she questioned.

“I must speak to my cousin urgently.” She stated as she marched toward her door, not caring that she was considered improper with just her white underdress on. “It shall no more than a few moments. Wait for me here until I return.”

Just as she was ready to yank the large double doors open, someone on the other side beat her to it and Elaine stood frozen at the unexpected guest. 

“Mother…” Elaine stood there wide-eyed in shock. 

Standing there as elegant and regal as she was known to be, Princess d-Orsay gazed sternly across the space at her daughter. The middle-aged woman was already dressed for the grand occasion in a long, beautiful dark purple dress, cut and tailored to give her fuller figure an appropriate hourglasses look without being considered coarse to a woman of her age and status. Her dark hair was curled and spun into a high series of loops atop her head that were adorned with silver and small diamond clips to hold it all together. She was breathtaking and Elaine’s heart warmed at the thought that her mother must’ve felt as beautiful as she looked to stand so confidently as she did. 

“You look dazzling, mother.” Elaine complimented with a wide grin. 

Her mother raised a dark eyebrow and teased a small smile. “Don’t I on other occasions?”

Elaine laughed and stepped aside for her mother to come inside. “Of course, but tonight I can’t help but notice you glow more so than you usually do for such an event. Is it because of this year’s masquerade theme?” 

Princess d’Orsay floated into the room with her two handmaidens following closely behind. She slowed near the bed where she observed the three dresses her daughter had indecently thrown there previous of her arrival. She traced a silk-gloved hand along a deep wrinkle in one of the outfits. “That and the rare occurrence that my stubborn headed brother for once listened to what I had to suggest. A masquerade ball is something I’ve been eager to host here for several years. He thought it too _illustrious_ for his taste, but he changed his tone after I reminded him he wasn’t the only stubborn one in the family.”

Knowing her opportunity of sneaking off to confront Constantin was as good as gone, Elaine allowed for a maid to close the doors and moved to join her mother. “I hadn’t known the idea came from you.” She remarked.

“Hm, yes, yes it did,” she muttered as her sharp eyes observed the dresses. “Have all those years of teaching you to handle your belongings with care gone forgotten?” her mother switched topics. “Look at how you treated these beautiful and might I remind you _expensive_ ball gowns? They’ve gone all furrowed now. This won’t do for the first night of the ball. You know what’s to be expected.”

Elaine immediately plucked one of the gowns from the bed and carried it to her wardrobe. The handmaiden that’d been doing her hair quickly followed her lead and carefully carried over the remaining two. 

“We’re talking politics, correct? And not of how I should take this opportunity of the gathering of many nobles to find a suitable husband?”

“My dear daughter that _is_ politics.” Her mother corrected. Elaine sighed and turned around to see her mother standing at her vanity with a brush in hand. “Now come, sit and let’s discuss how you’re to style your hair and what dress will make all the noblemen speechless. You haven’t requested my help in getting ready for some years and I’d like to remedy that. You may be eighteen and the official age of a young lady, but you’re still my little girl.” 

How could Elaine argue the issue of her mother trying to find her a husband when she says something as sweet as that? Plus, arguing with her was fruitless. The woman was brilliant in the art of speech and taught Elaine everything she knows. 

* * *

  
Far from the royal palace and deep in the district known for the black-market trade, a hooded figure navigated the poorly lit streets with ease as though they’d been there multiple times. No one made eye contact with each other as they passed by, an unspoken decree for those that loitered around the area unless they sought out trouble. 

A doorbell chimed in a small shop as the hood figure entered the unadvertised establishment. Sandalwood incense hung heavy in the air mixed with dust and the smoke from the small fire burning away wood and slips of paper that required instant termination after being read. The shopkeeper behind the counter spared the customer a quick, uninterested glance, finished what he’d been writing down in his logbook then disappeared behind the curtain on the other side of the counter. The hooded figures fine boots clicked against the worn wooden floor as they inspected a few unlabeled items floating in liquid-filled jars for a few moments before the old shopkeeper returned from the back room. 

“The dye has a stout aroma but a small amount of the nectar from a peace lily should reduce the smell. Add it to the liquid dye and allow the mixture to sit for at least an hour before it’s to be applied.” The shopkeeper advised and slid the small, inky liquid across the counter. “I don’t sell the peace lilies but I trust it won’t be hard for you to acquire.” 

The hooded figure picked up the jar with the mysterious content and inspected it, swirling the thick fluid inside the glass curiously. “And what of the component for washing it out that we spoke of?”

“Right,” the old man turned and plucked a few herbs from two jars on the shelf behind him. He carefully wrapped the two plants wrapped in a small cloth. “Burdock root and mint mixed with warm apple cider vinegar should remove the dye and be safe on the scalp. I advise you’re careful with the application, as it will burn your eyes.”

“I’ll make sure to heed your warning, good sir,” the hooded man placed the jar and folded the cloth into his satchel hidden under his cloak. He took out a small patch of coins and set it on the counter between them. “The amount we agreed upon and more for your valued discretion.”

The shopkeeper nodded and pocketed the payment in his apron. “Yes, yes of course. May I be of any more assistance?” 

“I have other arrangements that I must attend to,” The hooded man waved, already making his way towards the door to leave. “But do expect to see me again.”

“Always a pleasure, your Excellency. Always a pleasure.” 


	3. I Know Those Eyes

The décor for masquerade themed ball was incredible. It all took Elaine De Sardet’s breath away. The remarkably and cleverly decorated corridors demanded the attention of all those who passed through. Red ribbons were threaded and hung from each chandelier where light danced off the freshly polished crystals. It was all so much to take in. The twinkling lights that made everything glow, the dark maroon curtains swaying in cool breeze carried in from the open windows, the lively music with an assortment of string and wind instruments and the distant but growing echo of laughter and merriment. 

As upset as she was about not being able to spend time with Constantin, she was more disheartened that her cousin was going to miss out on such a magnificent night as this one was turning out to be. Perhaps (if she’s able to track him down) she could convince him to partake in the second night of the ball.

When Elaine arrived at the last doorway that would lead into the grand ballroom, the handmaid escorting her smoothed out any wrinkles in her gown and fixed a stray hair or two. Once she was satisfied with all her unnecessary tweaking, the woman made Elaine spin around several times to observe how the gown flowed with her movements. 

“You are so very beautiful, your Excellency. A shame you must hide half your face away. The mask’s not too tight, is it? Do you need me to make any alterations?” the maid asked as she lightly touched the edges of the mask to test how well it held in place. 

Elaine laughed and grabbed the woman’s hand to lower it. “You and my mother made sure all was perfect before I left my quarters. Now go and enjoy your night off. You know where I hide the fine wine in my wardrobe. I want you to take it and share it amongst the other handmaids. You all well deserve a night to celebrate just as we do.” 

The maid lightly held on to her hands for a moment before letting go and stepping back. “The other ladies will be appreciative as always, your young Excellency. Take care and enjoy your night.” 

Elaine watched her depart then took several deep breaths. She stole a glance at herself in the mirror near the door and cherished the effort that her mother and maids put into making her look as beautiful as she was feeling in her heart. The silk gown was Sérène in style and made of the softest velvet that favored reserved comfort over outlandish style. The dress code for the first night was always more tame than the second. The ball gown was a rich dark emerald, fitted with delicate golden beads embroidered into the bottom of the skirt that steadily climbed up and thinned to make an exquisite floral pattern. It was subtle and required more than a simple glance to see the petals and leaves.

Because of the more reserved nature of the opening night, the dress had a modest v-neckline that just barely hinted at the cleavage line, which Elaine honestly didn’t mind all too much. She much preferred staring directly into someone’s eyes when having a conversation. One thing she wasn’t much of a fan of, however, was the tight clench at the waist that exhibited more of her feminine curves without having to show skin. The robust corset her mother had insisted would give her a dramatic hourglass figure was not just making it hard to inhale properly but also pushed her breast far too high up on her chest. _‘To exhibit just how much of a woman you’ve become’_, had been her mother’s words as she’d personally laced up the constricting contraption.

After adjusting her mask atop her nose, Elaine pushed the doors open and was greeted to a party that was already in full swing. Masses of men and women littered the dance floor, creating a dark sea of black, red, green and glittering gold. The way they effortlessly swayed and twirled to the heavy low and screaming high notes of the orchestra was the product of years of practice in attendance to such revered affairs. There were so many of them and yet no one got in the way of another couple despite how boldly they pranced to and fro. 

As Elaine lingered to watch the brilliant sway of dresses that reminded her flowers waving in the wind, she was overcome with the creeping sensation of being watched. She’d noticed a few eyes land on her when she first entered the ballroom but this particular stare felt different than the other curious glances she received. It felt almost predatory. 

“Care for a dance, my child?” a familiar voice startled her from her thoughts. 

Elaine spun her head around and couldn’t help but return the sincere smile that Father Petrus provided her. Despite wearing a simple white mask covering all above his nose, she could recognize that mustache of his anywhere. 

“You’re the first person to ask.” She answered with an accepting small curtsy and looped her arm through his offered one. He was dressed handsomely in bold blacks, whites, and reds – the associated colors of Thélème.

Father Petrus’s smile softened as he whisked her away to join the twirling noble crowd. “An incredible honor on my part, though, I daresay I pity those who must follow my lead. ” He gently held her hand out and did a polite bow that she followed up with a slight curtsy. Respectively he placed his other gloved hand lightly on her waist and nodded before taking the lead. “My time on your uncle's court representing the Order of Missionaries has taught me a great deal other than the emblematic political tête-à-tête. An example, my child.”

Elaine gasped; gripping Bishop Petrus’s shoulder as he spun the two of them around in a quick rotation then sent her swirling out of his arms. She felt her thick skirts spin around her legs with her before she came to a sudden halt by the hand that was anchored to hers. Father Petrus had a wide, amused grin and a gleam in his eyes. His other arm was hidden away behind his back as he held her right hand high in his as if showing her off. She was ready when he firmly tugged her back towards his side and she was careful to not trip over her feet as she twirled back into his arms.

The music was loud and heavy in her chest, but Elaine had no problem hearing her laughter and that of Father Petrus’s over the noise. “Why haven’t you danced with me like during your time in court?” she asked as they both fell naturally back into step with the others. 

“My dear, you were no taller than my waist! And if I recall correctly you refused to dance with anyone other than your cousin Constantin. Speaking of the lad…” He quirked a heavy brow in question.

Elaine did her best to not let the immense disappointment she felt over her cousin’s absence show on her face. Mask or not, Father Petrus had always been able to read her like a book ever since she was a small girl. Instead, she made a show of scanning the crowd over his shoulder as though searching for the blond male. 

“As you know I’ve only just arrived and have yet to seek him out. I’d reckon him to be loitering around where the performers are set up. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of what happened last year to one of your fellow countrymen.” 

His smile lessened, eyes scanning her masked face intently as though he was looking past it and into her thoughts. “Ah, yes,” his smile returned. “A most unfortunate accident. You wouldn’t believe the rumors of how much coin Father Leto disbursed amongst numerous alchemy shops in hope of remedying his facial hair travesty. Though I have not seen him in some time, I hear his eyebrows have finally begun to sprout again.” He jested.

Father Petrus took a step back and Elaine naturally fell into a smooth twirl under his stretched arm. “Constantin claims the fault lies with Father Leto,” she replied.

She felt Father Petrus’s shoulder lightly lift under her left fingertips. “Not a surprising revelation in the least. The poor Bishop isn’t known in the Order for being the most conscious of his surroundings, nor is he the first. There are many gates placed atop stairs for a reason in Thélème, my child.”

The final song came to an end and Father Petrus gave her one final twirl. “You dance marvelously, my girl.” He gently raised her knuckles and gave a small bow. “Please do come to find me if the rest of your partners disappoint.”

There was such a kind, warmness in his eyes that Elaine was sad to have him leave her side and have to spend the rest of the evening making small talk with men and women who only sought to better their position in her uncle's court. 

With the music temporarily being over to give the guest time to indulge in conversation, Elaine that as her queue to find her uncle and publically wish him a happy birthday. Her mother was also most likely wishing for her to come forward and no doubt introduce her to a few young men she must be interviewing.

But of course, navigating through the crowd's noblemen and women who she’s been around all her life because of her upbringing, meant being stopped for conversation was unavoidable. She politely greeted and held short conversations with each small party who sought her attention and did her best to seem interested whenever a guest – mothers, mostly – would introduce their sons and make a comment of her coming of age. It was shortly after the second potential courtesan introduction that Elaine was again was overcome with the intense feeling of being watched. Goosebumps rose along the back of her neck but each time she’d turn to find the pair of eyes she would get lost in a sea of glittering jewel and feathered masks. 

She must’ve been doing a poor job hiding her restlessness because mid-conversation with a diplomat she was asked if whether she was feeling all right. It was embarrassing, and just as Elaine was about to reassure the woman that she was indeed fine (a lie), her eyes caught that of another’s over the woman’s shoulder. 

As if knowing he’d been caught, he smiled and nodded his head in her direction. He seemed to be around her age, and elegantly dressed a long, dark wine-colored coat that clasped in the middle up the length of his chest in gold and black woven braids. His gold mask – resembling that of a bird with their wings stretched wide – gleamed atop his nose. He was tall, lean, and held himself with a confidence that reminded her of Father Petrus. Only his lips and chin were exposed but she just _knew_ he was undoubtedly handsome. Below his _fitted_ tailored coat was a gold sash tied at his waist and below that he wore form-fitting black trousers that hugged his thighs and… Elaine felt the urge to snap open her fan and start fanning her face because suddenly she was feeling _very_ hot. 

The diplomat was saying something but Elaine couldn’t tear her gaze away from the mysterious man several bodies away. His eyes never left hers, and she couldn’t help but feel he _knew_ what he was doing to her. 

“I-I’m sorry, madam,” Elaine interrupted. “But I can see that I am wanted by my mother and it seems fairly important. Good evening.” She tipped her head in respect then dashed past the woman without waiting for a reply. 

The mysterious man watched her approach, unmoving and completely without shame for his boorish spying of her. As handsome as he appearing to be she did not like being spied upon by men she did not know and who had no mean of making conversation to clarify their intents. Usually when someone desired something of her they would be first to make the move, not the other way around. Elaine didn’t know if she was more irritated with this man and his actions to gain her attention or that she was purposefully playing right into his trap. Either way, he wanted something of her and she intended on finding out. 

However, her resolve started to weaken with each step closer to the man because his aura was positively _daring_. It made her heart speed up. The air surrounding him was alluring in a dangerous way. It was almost if once she stepped into his personal space, she wouldn’t be able to extract herself without his consent. Magic pooled and danced over her palms as she tried to calm her nerves. 

She fought the whim to bring her gloved hand to her chest, wanting to know if it was visible just how aggressive her heart was banging against her ribcage. She swallowed thickly and felt her face flush. She hesitated just feet away as the mysterious stranger fixated the concentrated burden of his stare on only her. How was it he was able to make her anxious, aroused, and frightened at the same time? 

Elaine took a deep breath through her nose and took one final step forward, putting a respectable distance between but not too much that it’d come off as rude. “Good evening, sir. I don’t believe we’ve met, but from you’re apparent staring since the moment I arrived I would almost be inclined to say otherwise, or at least on your half.” 

He grinned and looked down like he was trying to keep from laughing. Elaine narrowed her gaze held her head a little higher.

“To be fair your Excellency, there aren’t many in this room who don’t know who you are. This is, after all, exclusively an affair to commemorate your uncle.” he said in a husky, accented voice. It rang familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly where from. 

“So we're not acquainted,” she concluded.

“Not personally,” his tone softened and Elaine watched as the amusement in his blue eyes transform to become forthright and almost… vulnerable? “Though the thought of ending this night without having been courageous enough to attempt to amend that will cause me many a sleepless night.”

Elaine felt her breath rise and fall in his chest. She stared, transfixed at this man who radiated such poise and genuine warmth – unlike many of the other’s who vied for her attention. It was a risk, but her hammering heart and the butterflies in her stomach beat out typical wary contemplations from her head. 

He seemed to sense the change in her as he lent forward and offered his open hand. A strand of black hair slipped from behind his ear and fell in front of his eye. She held his gaze and placed her gloved hand in his offered one. “You have my attention for now, but I don’t guarantee it’ll last long enough for you to learn all that you wish of me.”

Elaine did her best to keep her magic from exploding from her hand when he placed a kiss atop her knuckles and hovered there longer than customary. She wet her lips and tried not to focus on the warm breath caressing the back of her hand through the thin glove.

“One dance and _I_ guarantee I’ll have your attention for the remainder of this night and all that of the next.” 

And as if on his queue, orchestra music came to life around them and Elaine found herself in a sea of colorful gown and glittering veiled visages.


	4. The Way You Move

De Sardet let herself be pulled alongside him with her hand firmly tucked under his arm. He kept her close to his side as if afraid another suitor might try and pluck her from him if didn’t have her close. Several heads turned their way as he steered her through the crowds; people immediately stepping aside after taking notice. Elaine couldn’t see the expression on her partner’s face but she imagined the look in his eyes must’ve been fierce enough to nonverbally command high-ranking nobles to obediently step aside.

Or maybe they parted for her? As visible as her birthmark was, it was her mysterious partner who garnered all the attention. Like her, he ensued the curiosities of many.

“Here will suffice,” he’d lead her into the middle of the dance floor, and Elaine pondered his interpretation for electing the center.

“Those most confident in their steps congregate here to the middle where they’re surrounded by those alike. I hope you know what you’ve set yourself up for. I’d prefer not to be seen dancing with a gentleman who couldn’t keep from stepping on my toes.” Said advised wittily then inhaled sharply when he pulled her close, his hand leisurely sliding down her ribs to firmly grasp her side. It was intimate and bold and Elaine was both impressed and surprised by this his self-assurance.

“How peculiar, I was just going to say something along those lines to you. I practiced rigorously for months _preciously_for this moment and I can’t have you ruining my debut.” He smirked and easily led her into the first steps of the song.

Elaine was amazed by how easily they fell into stride with another. Usually, it took a few steps into the song to adjust to one another’s movements and counting. Never had her steps matched so perfectly with anyone other than Constantin’s, and that was from years of being partnered together to practice. She briefly entertained the notion of what her cousin would have to say if she told him she found herself a new waltzing partner.

“Cheeky!” she gasped and pinched his shoulder. “And I’m afraid you just revealed your virtue for these sorts of _regal_gatherings.”

“Only because for some odd reason my name keeps getting left off the invite list. Knowing it’s an oversight though I always attempt to attend. Luckily I had no trouble finding a window to climb through this time."

They parted and she spun elegantly before sliding right back into his waiting grasp. “Wonderful! For a moment I was concerned I was in the arms of a trespasser.”

“Your tone makes me believe otherwise. Does the thought of dancing with intruder excite you?” he sounded bemused.

This time she was the daring one and pressed closer to him, the top of her breast skimming against his chest as they moved. She grinned at the momentarily shocked expression on his face, admiring how his eyes darted down between them lingered there for a tad longer than appropriate.

She stood on her toes and leaned in close to the side of his face, but made sure the only thing that touched him was the tickle of her breath. “I don’t know who you are, but what I do know is how much I enjoy you touching me.”

He inhaled sharply and she felt his breath quiver when exhaling. His reactions made her feel _daring_and in-control. She desired to see him as flustered as he made her feel.

His fingers buried into the curve of her waist, firm enough that she could feel the pressure through her tightly fitted corset. They spun in the rhythm of the music, weaving cleanly through other couples without disrupting the flow of the room. Her thick gowns flew each time she spun and not once had she felt the man’s feet come close to tangling with hers.

“I think you’re forgetting another potential possibility for a young, charming man such as myself for being here."

“Ah! Yet another revelation of your true identity.”

“And the slip this time?”

“You’re a _man_.” And the grin he gave her made her heart _flutter_.

As if indicating that she was indeed right about her statement, he pulled her close enough so that he could _accidentally_let his hips rub against hers during their next twizzle sequence. She inhaled sharply and fought the urge to move forward when he corrected their proximity.

“If this carelessness of my mine keeps up, I’m afraid the allure of my anonymity will dissolve before the night ends.” He said so jokingly but Elaine was positive this man didn’t plan of exposing himself so early on, especially if they still had the second to continue their game.

"I do hope I don't come to regret knowing the face behind the mask." She teased but noticed a flicker of emotion quickly flash in his blue eyes. It almost seemed to be grief – hesitancy? It was odd was gone before she could truly decipher it.

“And that leads us back to the other possibility of why a man like myself could be here.” He was changing the topic, she noticed, but she played along despite the prickly displeasure of who this man was and why he specifically sought her out.

“Do you see the young lady in the pink dancing with Sir Jean two couples to the left of us?” he said lowly with a flicker of his eyes to the side.

Elaine turned her head and indeed spotted the woman in question. Her steps weren’t quite matched with his and were similar to that of an adolescent who still partook in dance instructions. Her partner, on the other hand, seemed to display no hesitation in his steps except for the occasional self-correcting to match the missteps of his partner’s. The sight of the pair didn’t confuse her, what did was the fact he _knew_who hid under that mask before Elaine could, and she doubted she would’ve figured it out without first hearing his voice.

“Yes, he’s a prominent merchant for fabric importing and exporting here in the city. Wouldn’t be surprised if he supplied the drapes for tonight’s event. But I don’t recognize the woman he’s with.” It was then it dawned on Elaine. “That’s not his wife and I’m fairly sure he fathered all boys.”

She tipped her face up, her partner bearing a knowing grin with mirth twinkling in his eyes. “And unless he had an affair many years ago, which would come as no surprise – and sired a daughter who bore no resemblance… I’ll wager this woman here is a seamstress from one of his smaller shops. Not quite a lady of the night, but no blushing virgin either.”

Elaine let him guide her in a series of slower steps as she pondered his words. She stared at the black and gold woven knots clasping his coat together and how expensive it was. Custom-tailored and not a stitch out of place. He must've come from money. Or…

Her eyes snapped back up to his. "I seriously hope you're not implying you're here as some lords or ladies private _courtesan_.” Suddenly she was thankful that they had masks on and his identity was hidden from the prying eyes of those around them.

His hips brushed her again as he guided her with his body, forcing her to step back and cling to his shoulder and the hand that clasped hers. The music changed and they just as easily feel into rhythm with one another, floating and weaving away from the center of the ballroom. Elaine’s heart hammered against her breast, and she was afraid if he pressed himself any closer then he might feel how much he made her body throb.

“Jealous I might be warming another’s bed tonight, your Excellency?” he breathed in a deep, husky voice that sent shivers down Elaine's spine. 

“Barely!” she exclaimed; the titer in her voice not as well covered as she wished it to be. “I’m more worried about the rumors that'll circle of how the Prince's niece entrained herself with another's concubine the first night of the ball.”

She gasped when he suddenly dipped her, his hand almost too low on her lower back. His eyes were heated and gazing passionately into hers. “And if no one were to know of our night spent together?”

“You make a tempting offer, but I’m afraid I don’t see myself with a man who is already spoken for.” She let him slowly draw her back to her feet, her left hand caressing up the hard length of his chest until it reached the curve of his shoulder.

Their dancing slowed and Elaine took the slower movements to examine his masked face. Several long strands of raven-black hair had escaped from his ribbon and lay against his complex gold mask. Attentively, Elaine reached out to tuck the ones on the right side of his face behind his ear. He had a frenzied look in his eyes.

“I was going to confess that I merely jested about being a concubine, but I get the sense you already knew as much.” He murmured, his face still so close to hers. They stopped dancing and Elaine moved her hand from his shoulder to cup the back of his neck.

“I also know you didn’t sneak in here either.” She said as she played with the hair at the base of his head. His breathing picked up, and Elaine couldn’t stop staring at his lips.

“Do you want to get some fresh air?” he asked, jaw tight.

“_Please_.”

He stared her for a few seconds more as if afraid moving would break whatever spell had fallen over them. Slowly, he pulled away and moved his hand to rest at the small of her back. It was incredibly informal, and Elaine would've slapped the hand away if it had been anyone else, but this man's touch she didn't mind. In fact, she wanted _more_of it. There was something about the air around him that made her feel at ease. She didn’t feel the need to hide her true self with him like she usually did when at these events. He seemed to have no ulterior motive other than wanting to spend time with her, and that made her heart skip a beat.

He led her through the crowd of distracted dancers, careful of keeping her close so that no one would run into her. On their way across the room, she spotted the familiar color of her mother's dress. Elaine's eyes widened but luckily her mother had yet to look her way. If she had noticed her acting so familiarly with a man in public who she let ley his hand at the small of her spine, Princess d-Orsay would work quickly to seize him and probably have him sent to be integrated by Kurt. And Elaine had a feeling Kurt would thoroughly enjoy such an undertaking.

It was when they escaped the crowd of dancers that she realized where he was leading her. Together they stepped out onto one of the many balcony’s that overlooked the sparkling city of Sérène. The cool autumn air felt good on her heated skin but the sudden change caused her to shiver. She glanced out over the city and smiled at how lively everyone down below seemed. Somewhere, amongst the parades of partygoers, she was sure Constantin was taking advantage of his night of freedom.

She startled when suddenly something heavy and warm was placed over her exposed shoulders.

“I felt you shiver.” Was the response she got when she looked up at her suitor who stood coatless next to her. Underneath he wore a long sleeve white blouse with a gold sash tied at his middle. He was lean in appearance but from dancing, she knew just how firm he was with muscle.

Blushing, she pulled his coat tighter around herself. "I don't suppose you'll reveal to me your true name?" she asked.

He smiled, his gaze still lingering over the city. “And have you rifle through every recorded prominent family until it comes across someone of my description?” he glanced down at her, appearing amused. “Not a chance, your Excellency.”

“Then what shall I call you? You know both my name and my face, and I hate being at a disadvantage.”

He took a step closer and leaned against the stone rail. “Careful, you’re starting to sound like those who we just made our escape from.”

She also took a step closer, reaching out to lightly dance her fingers atop his on the handrail. “Are they what made you flee?”

Deliberately slow he rose off the rail, his smile vanishing, his intense gaze keeping her in place. He flipped the hand over that she was mindlessly caressing and caught her fingers in his.

“I’m afraid my reasoning is far more selfish and unacceptable considering who are you.” He raised his other hand and ran his gloved knuckles across her jaw. “I wanted you to myself, even if just for a moment.”

Before she could lean her head into the hand on her jaw, his touch slid down her neck. His knuckles skimmed over her shoulders and down the length of her arm. The light touch was so simple yet it made her toes curl and her breathing increase. He touched her like she was something precious to him.

“I never thought I’d find myself lucky enough to gain your attention.” His eyes hooded with emotion and desire. Elaine moved until her chest was against his. He breathed in deeply and rested his exploring hand at her side, holding her close. “I don’t know why I waited so long to approach you.”

Fireworks went off then, but neither of them looked their way – their gazes intently focused on one another. Elaine ran her hand up his chest and clutched his neck.

“Keep with these pleasantries and I might return the favor in kind.”

He leaned down so that his nose skimmed hers.

“Please tell me that favor can be in the form of a kiss because I don’t think I can hold back any longer.” He murmured.

“Close your eyes…” He did so without hesitation and Elaine gently laid her lips upon his. When she pulled back she waited until his eyes fluttered open and smiled at the look of tenderness in his. A wide grin split his face and Elaine held back a laugh when he tenderly grabbed her face and pulled her to him, kissing her so passionately that Elaine felt her knees go weak. With his heavy coat, that smelt like him wrapped around her shoulders, his toned body pressing against her smaller one, and his mouth dominating hers, she felt like this man was _consuming_her.

When he finally eased up on his grip and pulled his head back, separating his lips from hers, Elaine fisted her hands in his shirt and clung onto him like he was all that was keeping her from falling to her knees. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and softly smoothed his thumb over her cheek.

“That…” he was out of breath and Elaine tilted her head and softly placed a kiss on the side of his neck. He shuddered. “Is your intention to unravel me? Because it’s working.”

“Tell me your name.” her lips brushed the skin of his throat. He groaned and his forehead dropped to hers.

"Heavens, I'd accept any name that fell from your lips. But for now, you can call me Leon."

“That’s not your real name.”

“No,” his head rubbed against hers. “Until the grand unmasking tomorrow night it’s all that I can offer. I’m sorry.”

“Promise?”

He hesitated.

“I promise.”


End file.
